Lists
by JoeCoolNerd
Summary: Drabble for the vies of different characters on pluses and negatices of them... drabble


**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock nor any of its other affiliations.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

**Sherlock Holmes**

_List of the pros and cons of a highly functioning sociopath for a flatmate._

By:

John Hamish Watson

1. You can never ever be bored.

2. You can't go to sleep because said flatmate is playing his violin at 1 in the morning!

3. A good excuse to get out of work early; especially during flu season.

4. You come home to see your flat smothered in smoke-literally.

5. Drug busts that end up somehow leaving you flat more destroyed that before.

6. Your landlady makes the bests of biscuits and other goods.

7. Sometimes he does play his violin properly and its beautiful.

8. He wakes you up at 3 in the morning for something important that isn't actually important.

9. He uses you jumpers for an "experiment".

10. He sometimes will let you help with his experiences –which are usually interesting.

11. You now live with the loudest TV critic on the face of the planet.

12. It gives you something to blog about.

13. There is a bloody head next to your food!

14. Cluedo can no longer be played.

15. You are getting constantly kidnapped by his brother/the British Government. Now really, the point of this is-?

16. He knows exactly what you're typing because apparently each of your keys makes a different sound.

17. He seems to loathe your jumpers.

18. Spend Friday night solving a triple murder case- in the sewers while chasing said assassin.

19. You can't really gain weight-you spend all your time running after criminals or your flatmate, cruse his long legs!

20. Perfect partner in prank crimes against Donovan and Anderson.

21. His brother _is_ kind of fat on second thought.

22. Want to know if you're ready for kids? Spend a day with him and if you survive you're ready!  
23. Your phone is no longer yours.

24. Stealing his phone leads to you discovering he has a rather short list of contacts.

25. Your laptop is "confiscated" constantly. There's nothing wrong with his though.

26. You can discover many of the back ways through London. Some of which are surprisingly faster than the cabs.

27. You are going to constantly need to replace you shoes. Rooftops kind of do that.

28. Are allowed into crime scenes before the press is.

29. Did I mention that the flat is in a prime location?

30. He reads over your shoulder.

31. Everyone think you are a COUPLE and stating you aren't isn't enough.

32. You can into many places for free, even though it might be a bit illegal.

33. ASBOS –oh joy.

34. Watch where you place your gun, the wall might end up paying.

35. You can use him to tell if your sibling is saying the truth.

36. You have to constantly save his arse.

37. His brother's kidnappings take you to strange places.

38. You and him can theorize on what that umbrella might actually. Light saber is still on the possibility list right next to a weapon that turns things into pastry goods.

39. Did I mention that when he actually tries is the best chef on the planet!

40. You both can laugh like high school girls at crime scenes over things that only make sense to you and him.

41. This seems to only strength the couple thing.

42. Attempting to introduce him to popular music leads to you and him laughing at the visualization of him dancing to "Suit and Tie" by Justin Timberlake.

43. He works on video of Mycroft dancing to Suit and Tie.

44. You and him break up laughing when he comes in enraged at the video of Suit & Mycroft on YouTube.

45. Both of you can start and darts and guns war in the living war.

46. There's a dummy who committed suicide on the ceiling. –It was for a case.

47. You get free meals at Angelo's – no matter how hard you try to pay.

48. The discovery of fangirls online freaks both of you out. And Mystrade?! What the-

49. Your limp is gone.

50. So are your nightmares.

51. You start to increase your deducing abilities.

52. The collar. There is no reason to turn it up. Git.

53. The solar system is too important!

54. He takes you to art galleries as an "attempt" to educate you. Who knew he liked art?

55. You would live nowhere else.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

Thinking creating another one except the other way one; i.e. Pros and Cons with living with tea drinker as a flatmate.

Review!

Love!

2


End file.
